1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method for providing services for the mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a display device of a mobile communication terminal and a method for providing services for the mobile communication terminal, which promotes users' convenience while providing various kinds of services.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exemplary block diagram showing the configuration of a general mobile communication terminal. Referring to FIG. 1, a controller 100 of the mobile terminal performs and controls processes for implementing various functions including a GPS (Global Positioning System) function, as well as a telephone communication function and a wireless Internet access function. A memory 102 includes a ROM (Read Only Memory), a RAM (Random Access Memory), and a flash RAM. The ROM stores various reference data and micro codes of a program for implementing the processing and control by the controller 100. The RAM serves as a working memory of the controller 100. The flash RAM provides a storage region for storing various updatable backup data including multimedia data.
A voice processing section 104 connected to the controller 100 performs processing for telephone communication, voice recording, and outputting of an incoming call notification sound, etc., through a microphone MIC and a speaker SPK. A display section 106 displays received data or information desired to be currently displayed. A key input section 108 includes number keys from 1 to 10 and various function keys such as a menu key, a call transmission key, a delete key, a call termination/power-off key, and volume up/down keys, and special keys such as * and #, and provides key input data according to the user's selection to the controller 100. A wireless communication module 110 performs processes for receiving and transmitting wireless signals from and to a mobile communication network through an antenna.
Notably, mobile communication terminals of the prior art include only one lamp for incoming call notification. The function of the lamp is limited to display for incoming call notification and display of a call connection status. Thus, the mobile communication terminals of the prior art cannot support services of mobile communication terminals that are increasingly diversified. For example, a GPS service called “Nate Drive” is currently provided by a service provider “SK telecom” in Korea, which provides GPS information through voice prompts and visual prompts via a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) screen of a mobile phone. However, the GPS information voice prompts may be confused with or obscured by peripheral sounds, such as music or noise caused by vehicle operation. The LCD screen of the phone is too small to provide additional navigation direction information because there is already lots of existing information, such as a map to be displayed on the LCD screen. Thus, it is necessary to develop a new unit for indicating navigation directions in a mobile communication terminal. If a lamp for incoming call notification is used as a separate display section, other than the voice and the LCD screen, for providing services such as a GPS service which need to provide information indicating two navigation directions, it will be possible to provide a GPS service with an improved visibility.